Gebrochene Küste
Die Gebrochene Küste liegt am westlichen Ausläufer von Vol'dun, zwischen dem Hafen von Zem'lan im Südosten und dem Carapaxgrat im Nordosten. Am nördlichen Ende grenzt die Halbinsel mit der Terrasse der Ergebenen an das Gebiet. Beschreibung In den Felsen haben die treulosen Sethrak eines ihrer Lager, während der Strand von Luftelementaren beherrscht wird. Auch der Vulpera Jenoh hat hier einen kleinen versteckten Lagerplatz errichtet. Auch einige Azeritformationen treten hier zutage. Eine verlorene Flöte thumb Im Sand der Terrasse der Ergebenen fanden die Champions der Horde eine betörende Wüstenflöte. Man sah diesem Instrument an, dass es häufig genutzt und gut gepflegt wurde. Die kleine Flöte war zwar etwas angestaubt, aber ansonsten in einem guten Zustand. Der Besitzer konnte nicht allzu weit weg sein. Also machten sich die Abenteurer auf die Suche nach ihm und stießen dabei an der Gebrochenen Küste auf den Vulpera Jenoh. Quest 110: Eine verlorene Flöte Schlangen bespielen Jenoh glaubte, dass seine Strandkobras gute Wächter abgaben, sobald sie älter waren... und richtig ausgebildet wurden. Aber einige seiner Schüler hatten sich davongemacht. Es gab so viele Dinge in der Nähe, die ihnen schaden konnten. Bei all den umherirrenden Sandstürmen und wütenden Pflanzen... fand Jenoh es allerdings sicherer, sich zu verstecken und nachts weiterzusuchen. Er war völlig erledigt. Vielleicht aber konnten die Champions seine Flöte nehmen und eine kleine Melodie spielen. Das erinnerte die Strandkobras daran, zu Jenoh zurückzukommen. Quest 110: Schlangen bespielen Nur ein kleiner Schnitt thumb Die Kobrajungen, die bei Jenoh zu zähen Burschen ausgebildet wurden, lernten schnell. Allerdings waren sie etwas bissig, wenn sie mürrisch wurden. Zu viele und dem Vulpera wurde davon ein bisschen schwindelig. Die Atrivaxpflanzen in der Nähe enthielten zum Glück ein heilkräftiges Gel. Es war sehr gut geeignet, frische Wunden zu behandeln und Gifte zu neutralisieren. Die Pflanzen trennten sich zwar nur ungern davon, aber vielleicht konnten die Champions trotzdem ein wenig davon für Jenoh ernten. Das half ihm zumindest über die Runden, bis seinen Kobras klar wurde, dass sie auf derselben Seite waren. Quest 110: Nur ein kleiner Schnitt Meine hungrige Nachbarin thumb|150px|[[Territoriale Hydra]] An der Gebrochenen Küste gab es eine Territoriale Hydra, die beschlossen hatte, die nahe gelegene Küste zu ihrem Zuhause zu machen. Sie wurde immer größer und gemeiner und noch hungriger. Sogar Jenohs Kobras hatten entsetzliche Angst. Also bat er die Champions der Horde, sich um sie zu kümmern, bevor sie ihn aufs Korn nahm. Quest 110: Meine hungrige Nachbarin Ruhe da unten! Unten am Strand machten einige dreckige Mechs eine Menge Lärm und Licht. Kein Wunder, dass Jenohs frisch geschlüpfte Kobrajunge so mieser Laune waren. Die Goblins ließen eine Küste erbeben, die ohnehin schon instabil war. Man wusste nie, was einen beim Aufwachen erwartete. Daher sollten die Champions die Goblins vor der Gefahr warnen und ihnen sagen, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollten. Allerdings blieb Merd Erzfeld vom Bilgewasserkartell von dieser Androhung von Gefahr und Gewalt unbeeindruckt. Sie wussten bereits darum. Er und seine Jungs gingen nirgendwo hin, bevor sie nicht hatten, wofür sie gekommen waren. Quest 110: Ruhe da unten! * Nerin Solvis sagt: Ürch! Ich glaube, ich werde den Sand nie wieder aus diesen Kleidern herauskriegen. * Merd Erzfeld sagt: Ja, ja... Absolut. * Nerin Solvis sagt: Wir müssen den Frachtraum nur noch etwas füllen, dann können wir diese vermaledeite Küste... und diesen Geruch... weit hinter uns lassen. * Merd Erzfeld sagt: Hey Geldsack, wenn wir weiter Arbeiter verlieren und unsere Ausrüstung ständig kaputtgeht, könnt Ihr das Azerit bald allein auf Euren mickrigen Elfenbeinchen tragen. Das will keiner sehen! * Nerin Solvis sagt: Ich wäre schon beeindruckt, wenn die Arbeit Eurer Mannschaft das Mittelmaß auch nur leicht übersteigen würde. Ein Job für die Aufräumer thumb Solange diese Staub aufwirbelnden Sirodingsbumse sich am Strand herumtrieben, kamen die Aufräumer von Merd Erzfeld nicht an die Azeritvorkommen ran. Ein paar Leute des Trupps wollten sich bereits anderswo umsehen, aber es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass die Goblins ohne diese Steine für Gallywix hier abhauten. Für diese Nummer hier bekamen sie immerhin einen saftigen Gefahrenzuschlag. Daher sollten die Champions der Horde die Azeritvorkommen mittels eines Zielmarkierers der Bergbaugesellschaft Venture Co. identifizieren und für den Ausgrabungstrupp markieren. Der Trupp kümmerte sich dann um den Rest. Der Zielmarkierer selbst war als gebrauchssicher eingestuft. Man sollte ihn nur nicht berühren oder die Dämpfe einatmen, was Unwohlsein hervorrufen konnte. Davon abgesehen galt er als völlig sicher. Quest 110: Ein Job für die Aufräumer * Nerin Solvis sagt: Ginge es nicht vielleicht etwas schneller als im Schneckentempo? * Merd Erzfeld sagt: Hört mal, Boss, ich weiß ja, dass Ihr diese Expedition sponsort, aber Gallywix wird sicherstellen wollen, dass die Dunkle Fürstin ihren Anteil kriegt. * Nerin Solvis sagt: Offen gestanden ist die politische Position Eures... Anführers weder für mich noch für meine Auftraggeber von Belang. * Merd Erzfeld sagt: Ja, das ist Euch komplett egal. * Nerin Solvis sagt: Konzentriert Euch besser auf die anstehende Aufgabe. Sand zum Strand thumb Merds Leute verbrauchten die "Munition" schneller, als die Goblins sie auffüllen konnten. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie an einem Strand waren und sie in einem Sandwerfer. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, da an Sand zu kommen. Aber sie sagten, das wäre gegen die Aufräumerfahrerregeln ihres Ortsverbandes. Er kapierte es jedenfalls nicht. Daher bat Merd Erzfeld die Champions der Horde, mehr Sandhaufen ranzuschaffen, um noch ein paar Säcke füllen können. Diese Sandmonster mussten doch voll damit sein. Er versprach auch, sie ordentlich dafür zu entlohnen. Wenn sie wieder nichts mehr hatten, würden sie sich ihre Spitzhacken schnappen müssen. Ein bisschen Eigenversorgung würde den Goblinarbeitern wohl auch ganz guttun! In Merds Augen nur undankbares Geschmeiß... Quest 110: Sand zum Strand Energieprobleme Rozzy gehörte auch zum Ausgrabungstrupp. Sie war mit Werkzeug losgezogen, um einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie man die Rekonfigulatoren aufgeladen halten konnte. So bat Merd Erzfeld die Abenteurer darum, loszugehen und nachzusehen, ob sie Hilfe brauchte... → am Carapaxgrat. Quest 110: Energieprobleme NSCs Galerie Gebrochene Küste 2018-06-12.jpg Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun